Blindfolded Crimson Eye
by kaleido
Summary: The prince of fallen angels is sent to earth. His order is to find the keeper of the seal and kill her. But what happens when he develops feelings for her? DearkaxMiriallia fic
1. Default Chapter

Okay. I know I haven't worked on my other story in a long time and I'm really sorry. I'm working really hard on this story and I will start on my old story soon. I promise. Well this story has to have an intro so you all won't get lost. So here it is...

By the way, I don't own Gundam Seed but one day I will have my own manga and anime!

**Introduction**

**F or centuries a war has been raged between two immortals: the angel's and the fallen. Many losts and wins have been on both sides. But now, the murder of a fallen has enraged the fallen king. This time the battle is being taken on earth. Not many humans are aware of the battle, except for this one organization. The Kingdoms Life Protection (FLP) program is filled with humans who kill the fallens and sometimes even angels. This is the world now.**

Okay I know it's not a very good introduction but I swear that the storyline will get better. This will be another Dearka and Miriallia romance. For some reason I'm obsessed with this at the moment ...oh well. Now on with the story!


	2. Quest to Kill

Okay. I know I didn't post the first chapter right away and I'm really sorry. I got really busy and didn't have enough time to. Thank you for reading this fic though. I want to thank all of you that have reviewed even without a first chapter. Arigattou!

**Chapter One: Quest to Kill**

Dearka sat on one of the rocks, surrounded by the darkness that seemed to be able to kill. In the depth's of the darkness, hideous creatures and dark demons bowed down, praising the young fallen sitting on the thrown chair. Although it wasn't really a thrown at all only a stone in the shape of a large chair. The Prince slumped in the chair, resting his head in his right hand.

His skin was a dark, tan color. Rather odd for someone who lived in a place of little light. His wavy blonde hair was pulled back, and tipped black. A few locks of hair rested on his forehead. His crimson colored eyes had cat slits in them. The eyes scanning back and forth into the darkness showed boredom and restlessness.

A tight black shirt covered his upper torso, showing each and every one of his powerful muscles. Stretching from his back were black, bat like wings that extended over 6 feet each, showing his power and heritage. His black leather pants hung loosely around his waist and were tucked into black combat boots. Three black earrings hung on his left ears and one black earing went through his brow. The tall, slim prince looked to be only the age of 18 although he was much older then that. He had been born during the time of World War I, which was quite awhile ago.

Dearka looked at the creatures and demons, praising his name. His mouth was curved into a frown of disappointment. He stood up from the makeshift chair and looked into the pitch black.

"All praise the Prince of the Fallen." the monsters praised in unison. Their voices alone sounded like death and mourning. They all bowed down, hissing and screaming horrible pitches in praise.

Dearka let out a frustrated sigh. He held his hand out to the darkness, causing the creatures to back up farther into the darkness in respect. He hated it. It disgusted him how the pathetic maggots praise him, trying to kiss his feet. He grimaced.

The sone of the Fallen King was not what demons or monsters called fantasy. From the time of an infant, the prince was trained to assassinate angels and humans alike. But what his father expected most of him was to assassinate the 'key keeper'. The prince didn't dare have any demon or creature mess with his authority as Prince. He was all too powerful and easily killed. But he didn't get treated like a son to his father. He was just simply the outcome of his father having fun with another fallen. He was a servant, a slave.

He growled at the crowd, baring his fangs threatening. A black orb of darkness appeared in his hand, covered in black electricity. He simply let the ball loose in a certain direction. The only thing heard threw the darkness was the explosion of electricity and demons' last cries before dying.

"Does anyone else wish for the same fate?" Dearka said coldly to the audience. Immediately no sound came from the darkness. All was still...except for one Pathetic little demon's voice.

"Master Dearka! The almighty prince!" a pathetic little demon called. Dearka looked towards the direction of the voice. Flapping towards him, on his rather small wings, was a small demon. The demon fell a few feet from Dearka. He watched the little demon struggle to get up with no pity. The small demon was tattered and stone grey. The only thing that held the creature's privacy was a dirty brown sac with holes for it's arms and legs. The creature had a demon sign on his forehead, showing that he was the messenger for the king.

The creature bowed crawled to Dearka and kissed the Prince's feet. The pore thing was struggling for life, staggering with his breath and beating his wings. Dearka glared down at the creatures, angry that it was disturbing him, even if it was a message from the king.

"Prince Dearka." the creature said, struggling to breath. "His...His...His... Majesty wishes...to...to...to...see you." the creature said before collapsing to the ground. Dearka smirked down coldly at the demon. Another black orb appeared from his hand. He threw it down to the poor demon. A loud crash came from the orb exploding. Once the smoke cleared the only thing left were bones with patches of skin on it and blood everywhere.

"Thank you for you're service." he said coldly before stepping over the mauled body. "So father wants to see me. He held his palm out to the ground. Soon a path, made of blood appeared before him, leading the way the Fallen castle. He smirked before stepping lightly onto the path, causing a splatter of blood. He the began to walk, towards the castle on the crooked, blood filled path.

Demons swarmed everywhere, killing each other. As he walked all he could hear were the screams of the dead losers and the victorious cries of the winner. The Prince stopped, catching sight of the crooked castle. It was large and pitch black. No walls were straight. Every single place had a crook and bend, making it seem like the castle was trying to spread out, reaching for something to take it away from the horrible place. Dearka walked to the front doors and stopped. He glared at the tall doors that were dripping in blood. He then opened the heavy doors with one hand before walking towards the thrown, where his father the king, sat.

Dearka's father looked nothing like him. The King had long raven black hair pulled back into a ponytail, like the French from the 1800's. His skin was ghostly white with almost every muscle practically rippling through it. The king's eyes were yellow with cat slits also, a trait every fallen angel had. But the king's eyes seemed to raise hell within them. He was covered in a crimson shirt with a black tuxedo jacket over it. His black pants were pressed and seems to have no wrinkles. The same with his shoes. His dark grey chest plate was adorned with decorations in blood. As well as the armor around his shoulders. On top of his head was a black crown with horns spreading everywhere, a lot like the castle itself.

The king looked down coldly at Dearka as he bowed on one knee. A sickly smirk appeared on his face. A cackle came from the king's throat which would easily cause a child to be distraught for the rest of their life.

"I have a deed I would like you to do for me, Dearka." the king said. His deep voice haunted the one's soul. "A quest if you will."

"I'd do anything that his majesty wishes of me to do." Dearka replied coldly. His head was lowered to hide his face filled with disgust. The king smirked.

"Enough bowing. Stand up and let me look at you." He ordered. Slowly Dearka arose, looking emotionless at his father. The King's smirked turned to a frown of disappointment. "You look too much of your pathetic, deceased mother. Nothing like me."

Dearka flinched, hearing those words. He looked back down to the ground, glaring at it as if it would do something. How dare that scumbag talk bad about his mother. Hatred was a strong thing for the Fallens. It's what gave them much power. Dearka could easily kill with the hatred he had inside for his father, but he'd be killed before he had a strength to fight. The king laughed coldly before returning to his serious state.

"Now back to this little quest." the king said. "I'm sending you to Earth, the human's world." gasps and moans came from demons that were listening to the conversation. They were quickly silenced by one of the King's glares.

Dearka's eyes widened in shock. He let out a small gasp within himself but never let it escape his mouth. No one ever went to the human's world. The few that did died of the angels or the stupid corporation. The king cleared his throat and began again.

"Do you wish to know why?" the king asked with a smirk. "You have learned of the 'key' in your studies have you not?" Dearka nodded.

"The 'key' is what will be the downfall of the Fallens, demons, and creatures alike. The 'key' is a human, unknown of their destiny to destroy the Fallen World. When a heaven's angel unlocks the magic of the key, the world of fallens will be destroyed, leaving no way of returning to regain a kingdom." Dearka stated as if reading from a book. "First they will destroy the Prince of the Fallen, declaring the last war between angels. And with the key on the side of the heaven's angels, the king of fallen will die, along with the dark world."

Cries and mourns came from demons and creatures hidden in the darkness of the kingdom. The king stood up, automatically silencing the crowd.

"I'm glad you remembered that valuable study." the king said. His face mouth curved into a serious frown. "The key has been found." Gasps came from demons. Once again they became silent, this time when the king sat back down on his thrown. Dearka held his own surprise within himself.

"That is why you will be going to earth." the king stated. "Your quest...is to kill the 'key'. Kill her before an angel saves her."

"And that, class is how the..." the teachers voice faded out to the girl sitting in the back of the classroom. Her name: Miriallia Haww. Her head rested in her hands and looking out the window. Her blue eyes looked out to the clear colored ocean that was only half a mile from the highschool. Her brown hair was short and curled up slightly at the end. Her skin was slightly tan from being out in the sun.

A grey shirt with and orang fire symbol covered her upper torso with sleeves that went down to her elbows. Her blue jeans were a little loose and were held up by a belt. Her orange and white sneakers were worn out and had sand on them from running up and down the beach. She ignored what her teacher was saying, looking longingly to the beach. The senior just wanted to run down there and splash in the waves, without a care in the world. Little did she know her world would soon never be like that again.


End file.
